The good kind of pain
by HannahsStories
Summary: A collection of one shots, mainly about Beck and Jade. The rest of the gang will be included too! New writer, go easy!; Rated T for swearing, some referances to other stuff! Bade pairings, with Bat, Cade and Jandre friends ship, sometime Jori too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey, so I figured I'd start doing some one shots, seen as though my other story is over, and what better time to start then when I'm home alone and ill? My last story wasn't that great, I'm hoping these will be better, but please review if you have any ideas, I'd love to make one shots based on what you guys want. Thanks for your time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. **

**The fair**

"Jadey-waydey-waydeyyyy! Time to get up!"

"Shut up Beck. I will not move from this bed until you call me by my proper name, oh, and a coffee would be good too."

Beck walked over to the well used coffee machine, poured in the coffee granules, and started it up. Jade however, lay in his bed with her eyes shut tight, refusing to move- as usual. Opening the curtains, Beck smile as the bright sunlight shone through, Jade however, groaned and turned away...

"Beck! Close the curtains! It's too bright!" She moaned.

"Jade, it's called daylight, it's 11 am get up, we're going to the fair today!"

With this, Jade jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom, just about grabbing a toothbrush and fresh clothes on the way, see, Jade had a secret obsession with fairs... She loved the thrill of roller coasters, the bitter taste of sour gummy worms at the stalls, but most of all, she loved going there with beck, holding his hand on the fast motion rides whilst he prayed his stomach would stay inside him. Beck was such a 'wimp' as Jade would say...

As the shower turned off, Beck laid Jade's coffee on the mini kitchen side, beside a granola bar and 2 slices of freshly buttered toast, just the way she liked it. Jade came out beaming, in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a tight purple top, she looked beautiful. Beck smiled as she strutted up to him and placed a simple kiss to his lips, making him beam with happiness. It wasn't long after Jade had eaten that they were out the door...

Once in the car, Jade turned the station over, and 3 days grace began to blare out of the stereo, she sung along contentedly, until Beck changed it over, humming along to Maroon 5 as he drove.

"Beck! Turn. It. BACK."

"Why? Can't we just finish this so-"

Beck was cut short by the song of Jade's voice filling the car again, he couldn't complain, the argument wasn't worth it.

"We're here!" He squealed, when they pulled up into the parking space, it was empty! Hopefully there won't be so many kids here! He thought... Getting out, he went around to help Jade out of the car, instead she just sat there, with a blank expression on her face...

"Beck, how old do I look?"

"What? Erm, 17 maybe? Why?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't know any 17 year old who have problems getting out of cars!"

"I just wanted to do something nice!" Beck held up his hands in defence...

Jade didn't respond, she climbed out, grabbed Beck's hand, and walked up to the ticket office...

"Hey guys! 2 tickets?"

"Yes please!" Beck stated.

"So, there's one for the lovely lady, and one for the handsome man, would you like my phone number too?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Jade said incredulously, she couldn't believe her ears, this lady was twice their age, yet she still had the cheek to flirt with Beck? Oh no no no...

"Oh I'm sorry, are you two together?" Her expression looked as if she couldn't believe it...

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade said, not as innocent as Cat would though. "You think MY boyfriend would want to date YOU! Go iron those wrinkles, get a better job, sort your hair out and don't ever hit on him again! I HAVE SCISSORS!" Jade was seething, the anger running through her veins, she couldn't describe it.

Beck grabbed her hand, gave the lady a soft smile, and pulled Jade through the gate into the fair.

"Jade, I'm sure she didn't me-"

"Oh come on Beck, look at her, she was practically drooling, you can't possibly think that was a misunderstanding?" Jade's pierced eyebrow was raised, in an expecting manner...

"Actually, I guess that wasn't, anyway, lets just enjoy ourselves and forget about her? That roller coaster looks pretty damn steep?" Beck pointed into the distance, to a very large roller coaster, with multiple drops and loops, Jade's eyes lit up immediately. BEck's heart sank, what had he gotten himself into?

As they got into their seat, Jade looked over at Beck, his face had gone an awful colour, and he was shaking too.

"Babe, are you okay? You can get off you know!" Jade looked concerned...

"I'll be fine, just give it a minuteeeeeeee HOLY FUCK!"

The ride started and Beck grabbed out for Jade's hand, Jade screamed as they went around a loop, and started climbing the main track, right to the top.

"Beck?"

"Yes Jade?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Jade" Beck's eyes closed as he leaned in and kissed her, pulling away he caught sight of the ground below, Jade squeezed his hand and they both screamed and laugh the whole way down. Beck was okay, in fact, they spent the rest of the days riding all the big rides, and eating sour gummy bears and Beck couldn't have loved it any more, because he was with Jade.

**A/N**

**So, that's the first one shot, I will be uploading more!:D **

**If you have an idea that I could write about, or an idea for improvement, leave it in a review, I'd be happy to try! I hope you liked it, I came up with it on the spot but I think it turned out alright! **

**Thanks, Hannah:).**


	2. Chapter 2

HEYYYYY! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 67 days, (I didn't count, it told me on google docs). Anyway, I have a few ideas in mind and the summer holidays are here so I have 6 whole weeks to write, which is 42 days, that's 168 hours! Okay, I counted that. :P Anyway, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Jade's POV

I slowly moved around in my boyfriends not-so-lush bed and turned around so I was snuggled into his chest, I was determined not to get up this morning and no one was going to break my determination- I am Jade West, and I have scissors bitches. Feeling Beck's smooth tanned skin on my own porcelain shell was too much temptation, and so I would not move. Sighing contently I snuggled down further until I felt him unconsciously wrap him muscular arm around me- my protection.

Beck's POV

Have I ever told you how hard it is to get Jade West up in the morning? Or in the afternoon I should say, as it really does take that long sometimes. Here, I'll explain it, imagine trying to pull a 20 ton box of metal filled with, well, metal? Yeah, imagine trying to pull that heavy load for 15 miles, without breaks, or water... Well my friend, welcome to my mornings.

I heard Jade peacefully sigh as she rolled over to me, I have to admit, I could never resist a cuddle from Jade, especially in the mornings, she's always so affectionate when she's asleep, it's like someone has taken over her body and mind, she's almost like Cat... Just not as, well, dopey? Don't tell her I said that, she'll kill us, both.

Jade's POV

Fluttering my eyes open I felt a single warm finger on my ice cold chin, tilting it upwards untill my gaze met Beck's face.

"Morning Baby." He said softly planting a warm kiss to my icy cold lips. Yes, I got butterflies. Beck went to move but before he could get one foot on the ground I clambered on top of him and pinned him down, if I wasn't going anywhere today- neither was he.

"Um, babe, you're kinda, well sat on me... I want to use the toilet please!" SHIT. I forgot about that, well I suppose I'll let him out of bed for this one, oh and for my morning coffee...

I grumbled "Okaaaayyyy, but I want coffee too!"

After giving him the 'magic word' Beck sat up on the edge of the bed, his morning hair falling around his face, with one single motion he got up and swept his bangs from his eyes, before turning and putting the cover back over me. I moved to Beck's side of the bed and smelt his scent on the pillows, whilst admiring his ass as he walked over to the coffee machine and did his thing.

No one's POV

As Beck walked out from the toilet, he grabbed Jade's coffee, poured in 2 sugars and handed it to her in bed, before her could walk away to get showered, he felt a hand round his ass and well, holding him back by, let's say, a sensitive area...

"Um, what the hell Jade?" Beck didn't know whether to feel pleasured or scared...

"Stay with me?" Jade pleaded, her eyes begging him mentally.

"I'll never leave you Jade, you know that, now can I please go and get a show-"

"NO!" Jade cut him off in a nice way, she just wanted to be heard. "Stay in bed with me! Please? We've had so much school work lately and the holidays are finally here, can't we just have one lazy day?"

Beck seemed conflicted, like he was weighing up all the reasons of why or why not in his head...

"Sure, I guess so, my parents are out doing their own thing today so I doubt they'd nedd me over at the house..."

Jade silently cheered, pulling Beck back down and wrapping her arms around his chest, he turned to her and kiss her forehead, smiling when he saw her look of happiness.

"So what should we talk about?" Jade exclaimed excitedly...

"Well, I guess we could talk about you!" This surprised Jade, why would he want to talk about her? Had she done something wrong or was he just trying to be cute like every other cliche couple out there...

"What about me?"

"Well, for one I've always wondered why you hate..."

Don't say Tori, don't say Tori, don't say Tori, was all that Jade could think...

"Jade? What's wrong?" Crap.

"Oh um, nothing! I just zoned out, I'm listening now, who do I hate? I mean what! As in a thing, what thing do I hate? Not who, what? What do I hate?" Let's just say that wasn't Jade's proudest moment in acting...

"I said, why do you hate ducks?" PHEW.

"Oh, well they're just there, you know? Like they don't benefit us, all they ever do is swim around in ponds shitting everywhere and scavenging for other peoples food. Why would you put an animal as pathetic as ducks on earth if they aren't going to do anything? I don't see the point. I just-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You hate ducks, okay..." WOW Beck thought, this girl has sass!

"Sooo..." Jade said, deciding to ignore the fact that Beck just cut her off mid-rant.

"Why don't we p- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Jade was once again interrupted by the sound of Becks video chat requests going off on his laptop. Beck didn't know whether to answer it or not...

"Just answer it, it can bide us time and whoever it is calling might have news."

Flipping up the screen, Jade seen Cat's name appear as Beck scrolled over to accept the request. As the window popped up showing Cat dressed in a pink and purple spotty top and yellow jeans, her red hair half braided back, Jade realised what a hot mess her and Beck must look like, with Beck just in boxers and Jade in a very revealing tank top and short shorts, only their top halves could be seen though, thankfully!

Beck seemed to notice to, looking at eachother, they both shrugged and turned themselves to look towards the screen, noticing a very red Cat, a Jealous Tori, an awkward Robbie and a sniggering Andre...

"I um, added the others to the chat" Cat said innocently.

"That's okay." Jade stated as she removed the cover (causing gasps and shrieks from the others) and sat herself between Beck's legs putting the cover back around them and the laptop on her knee.

"So what did you guy's want?" She stated, leaning back onto Beck's toned chest... "Oh and Tori?"

"Yes?" Tori quivered. "Either log out of chat or calm the fuck down and close your mouth, you've seen Beck topless before, much to my disappointment, and you have the same parts as me." Seeing Tori close her mouth and hearing Beck chuckle kissing her ear and nibbling on her earlobe, she took a sip of her coffee triumphantly. Turning and full on kissing Beck, her friends forgotten...

"GUY'S! Too much! They all screamed.

Beck and Jade just carried on, Jade bending over so her ass was in view of the camera, by this time, everyone but andre had logged out, until he then realised what he was doing, and clicked exit too...  
After a minute, or 20, Beck and Jade turned back to see all of their friends had logged out but left them messages privately...

Cat: Jadey! I don't want to see that! Mr Long-Neck isn't impressed and her said you need to make it up to him, and you too Beck!

Andre: Way to go man!;) I'm joking, seriously though- in your own privacy next time and not in front of us all, ok? I think Robbie's had an accident, he's offline completely and we were meant to video call and work on our ballet moves...

Robbie: Beck? How do you do that? Teach me how? PLEASE BECK! I want a relationship like yours:( What do I need? Is it the hair? The eyes? WHAT DO YOU DO!

"Desperate much?" Jade said... Beck sniggered.

Tori: Well, er... Bye then? See you in school Beck, oh and Jade...

Closing the laptop Beck smiled down at Jade, she knew what he wanted, leaning back over to him throwing the laptop on the chair, she attached her lips to his once more. Let's just say this was an 'interesting' day for them both.

A/N

Okay, so I didn't plan this out I just typed and typed I guess:). I hope you guys like it, please review if you did and give me ideas for the next chapter? Whoever gives me the best idea will have the chapter dedicated to them, and of course I will use their idea:). Bye for now! 


End file.
